The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka
by Raven-Feathered
Summary: My first FF. This is entirely based on Luka Megurine's song, The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka. Rating may go up as the story progresses. Please R&R


The shining scissors in Luka's hands glided effortlessly, cutting and chewing through the blue cloth. She smiled as she put the scissors down and observed the sleeve of the kimono she was making. It was almost done, and the nice lady came by early to pick it up, too.

"It looks beautiful already, miss Luka!" She complimented, her fingers twirling in her long blonde hair, brown eyes trailing along the half-finished piece.

"Thank you," The pink-haired tailor smiled gently as she picked up the needle and stuck sapphire thread through the hole, quickly sewing the sleeve onto the kimono. Her expert and graceful fingers making short work of the task. "I hope it fits you well.. I didn't have time to measure you last time."

The girl gathered her long hair into one ponytail on the left side of her head as she spoke, her voice betraying her excitement. "Well then, can I try it out now?"

"Of course," Luka agreed, only taking a few seconds to do minor finishing touches before she gathered the material into her hands and passed it to the other girl. "The fitting room is in the back over there." The girl nodded and scampered off quickly, starting to tear off her clothes before she even reached the room.

Luka's smile faded a little as she cleaned off the wooden table she uses for work, placing the sapphire thread back on the rack and re-folding the leftover pieces of blue cloth she made. Why did she always feel so lonely after she finished her works? Why was this feeling of abandonment always creepng up on her when she had time for herself?

She reached for the gleaming pair of scissors, her eyes wandering along the edge of the tool. Her mother had given them to her after she opened the shop, it was a very precious thing to her, especially since iron and steel are rare things to come across in Enobizaka.

She didn't know how long she'd been staring at it, her thoughts interrupted by someone's tugging at sleeve. Luka lifted her eyes to see the girl, now in the deep blue kimono, grinning a smile that could light up the whole room.

"It's perfect!" She giggled happily, danced back and twirled, sweeping blonde and blue in the motion. It was true, the outfit fit her perfectly and the color accentuated those two chocolate orbs, only heightening her beauty.

The sight warmed Luka's heart. She enjoyed the process of making the attire, but it was a greater feeling of accomplishment and happiness to see the customer satisfied and comfortable in her work. It was one of the many reasons she loved her profession.

The girl stilled as she drew Luka into a friendly embrace, the action speaking many words of gratitude that she didn't. "Thank you, miss Megurine. My uncle will be by later in the evening for your pay," she said as she withdrew and headed for the door after she gathered her old clothes.

Something nibbled at her, though. The kimono definitely fit her well, but it was missing something to tie up the whole look... "Wait a second, please." Luka called out to her and she hesitated, her hand on the knob.

"Yes, miss Luka?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

The tailor wandered over to a stack of small finished works; sashes, shirts, undergarments and the like. She fished out a yellow sash that matched the color of the girl's hair and turned to her, offering it out. "A gift for you," she explained as she saw the confused expression on her face. "Free of charge."

Regaining her initial grin, she stepped forward and took the accessory, eyeing it with wonder. "Wow, thank you.. Its wonderful." She said as as she stroked the material. "Its so soft!"

"Allow me?" Luka stepped behind her and wrapped the silky cloth around the other's waist, tying it into a plump bow a the small of her back. She smiled as she stepped back to observe her masterpiece.

The girl was practically shining with joy. "You're the kindest person in Enobizaka, miss Luka. We're glad that you're here with us, we are so lucky that we have a tailor as skilled as you!" She gushed, doing more twirls.

"It's my pleasure to craft for my precious neighbors," She said, though the girl's words weren't out of the norm. Luka would often get praised like this for her works, but it meant a little more from her coupled with the priceless expression of adoration she radiated.

"Really!" She rambled, patting her new sash. "You're kind and skillful and beautiful. I wonder why you don't have a husband yet, I mean, the suitors _do _eye you, but I don't think any of them are worth the trouble, right..?" She trailed off, her words dying on her lips as she realized that Luka had grown rigid. "A-are you alright, miss..?"

What was she talking about? She _did _have a husband. He... he just never came to see her at work, or never came home or.. She quickly composed herself, waving a hand in dismissal. This girl surely didn't pay attention to those around her. "I have a husband, you see, I was married seven years ago." She turned and wandered over to the table, absently putting away the rest of her tools.

The blonde girl looked terribly confused by her words, but decided to change the subject as she casted her gaze out one of the four windows lined up along the wall. "Ano... did you meet mister Shion yet? He moved in..." The rest of the girl's words failed to reach Luka's ears as she looked up to the rest of the village beyond the window.

But she was quickly distracted as her eyes came across a familiar bluenette. There he was, her husband! In spite of his unfaithful attitude, she felt her heart soar as she settled her gaze upon his smiling face. He was adjusting the scarf around his neck as he leaned in to observe a red kimono he rivalring shop, owned by the Sayakis, that was put in display. His mouth moved to form a few words, followed by a laugh as he turned to the woman beside him; a brunette with short hair who looked overjoyed by something.

Luka's hand clenched painfully over what she currently held in her hands, a spool as she watched the- the ridiculous facade he put up. Every fiber of her being pathetically hoped it wasn't as she thought, that it was his mother or something. But, she was far too young to play the part.. Though it stung painfully like a slap to the cheek as she kept watching, forcing herself to stay still and see how it played out.

He reached out for her hand and gave it a firm squeeze as he lead her into the Sayakis' shop, the woman gladly following him with happiness that made Luka's stomach turn. Actually, everything about her made the tailor rather nauseous; the small, joyous bounce in her steps, the flirtatous way she bat her eyelashes...

The calm woman soon fell prey to something she never imagined she would; the poisonous sting of pure jealousy.


End file.
